


[podfic] Tribute for the Queen

by Chestnut_filly



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (not a euphemism), Audio Format: MP3, Cats, F/F, Gondor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Third Age, as ever strange Elves lying in castles distributing oral sex are no basis for a system of government, economics are sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: Berúthiel honestly doesn't know why she puts up with Lalwen. (Except, no, she totally knows why.)





	[podfic] Tribute for the Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tribute for the Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110584) by [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss). 



> Thank you to LiveOak, as always, for blanket transformative permission! It makes my day! 
> 
> \--
> 
> Original author's notes: 
> 
>  
> 
> _"0. Prompt from...myself, by accident. I was joking, and then I had to write it. 'Lalwen gives Beruthiel a calico cat, Beruthiel is annoyed because it throws off her color scheme but also Lalwen is a hottie, confusion ensues.'_  
>  1\. Now with [art](http://stygianacrimony.tumblr.com/post/94276744695) by the amazing stygianacrimony." 
> 
>  
> 
> Said art has been incorporated into the podfic's cover art, so lots of thanks also to Stygian Acrimony for that permission!
> 
> \--
> 
> This podfic was posted for Day One of Tolkien Femslash Week 2017, for Sappho's fragment 16A:  
> "Some men say an army of horse and some men say an army on foot and some men say an army of ships is the most beautiful thing on the black earth. But I say it is  
> what you love."

Title: [Tribute for the Queen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2110584)  
Length: 4:26  
Cover art: [StygianAcrimony](http://stygianacrimony.tumblr.com) @tumblr

[Mediafire download link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fb65v1e5qy8gju6/Tribute_for_the_Queen.mp3)


End file.
